Point of No Return
by Draca Olympious
Summary: Songfic for Point of No Return from Phantom of the Opera. Loki holds extravagant parties while in return, a virgin must be presented to the trickster god to seduce and bed, so what will happen when he tires to seduce Sigyn? Loki/Sigyn. One shot, maybe two shot.


_Author's Note: So this is a songfic, the song is Let my opera being/Point of no return from phantom of the opera. __**I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THE SONG!**__ Here's a link to a video that shows all of the songs mentioned (plus a few other bits.) Some of the singing will be made into dialogue in this fic, and the singing doesn't follow the Phantom plotline, but the Don Juan opera within Phantom of the Opera. ALL lyrics have been italicized! Thanks :D _

_ watch?v=cuJt8LVuwIU_

Many people knew Loki to be cunning and deceiving, was after all a trickster god. But so very few actually despised him for it, it actually people's favorite aspect about Loki. Celebration was a rare occasion for the most noble of events, which was the case if you were the All Father. Loki, using his cunning and magic, had his own celebrations hidden from Odin's eyes. But Loki did not hold these celebrations for the happiness of the many who attended them, he held them for his own gain.

Loki had much to gain from these gatherings. Peoples secrets which he could later use against them, powerful alliances with other noble families, killing those whose existences Loki didn't approve of, and of course, finding fair maidens he could seduce to the point they finally lose all judgment and lay with him.

Many who attended these gatherings considered them to be better than any of the All Father's gathering, mostly because of the magic which bewildered their petty, simple minds. But they all knew that with each gathering, there was a price that had to be given. It was a price that all were very willing to give in exchange for the blissful gathering.

This price was a virgin woman, one who most of the time didn't know that she would be deceived by Loki, her naïve ears would listen to his claims of her being the most beautiful woman in Asgard, that he would love her forever as long as she agreed to be bedded that night. It worked every time, Loki learned how to work these fair maidens right after seeing them, to make them come and lay with him willingly. Loki had used everything from a lustful gaze to song to lure the innocent girls into his trap. But after Loki had been satisfied by their company, he would force them to swear that they would tell no one of their rendezvous, and none of them ever did, it would have been unwise to, their loss of virginity before marriage would be the only thing any sort of authority would focus on, and Loki would have gotten off freely.

At the moment, Loki was at one of his events, looming above the crowd on a balcony several stories up from the floor, just waiting for the moment that his maiden would be brought to him. Loki had hired a choir who would in song, discreetly tell everyone to leave. Soon they would start their song, and soon, everyone would leave the room except his maiden. Loki had not held one of his gatherings in a while, so he was anxious to have someone back in his bed again.

Loki could see his choir preparing, he smirked, the time would be soon, and he had been patient long enough. He paced along his balcony in anticipation, the time couldn't have gone slower for Loki.

" _Here the sire may serve the dam, here the master takes his meat!  
Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat!_

_Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets  
you will have to pay the bill, tangled in the winding sheets!  
Serve the meal and serve the maid! Serve the master so that,  
when tables, plans, and maids are laid, Loki triumphs once again!_" The choir sung, their operatic voices sounded throughout the room so that if anyone didn't hear this signal, they would have to be deaf. Loki saw that everyone had left, but no maiden was left behind, which sometimes happened, someone would tell the maiden to go retrieve something for them or whatever they might have said. Loki knew that it would not be to long, unless if the people were daring enough not to pay their price.

" _Hogun, faithful friend, once again recite the plan._" Loki whispered. Hogun ran promptly to his side. Hogun was the only one of the warriors three he could trust to keep his secret. Hogun was very mysterious and quiet himself, it relieved Hogun that he could serve someone who was similar.

" _Your young guest believes I'm you - I, the master, you, the man._" Hogun replied. Loki smiled, happy that his loyal servant remembered his simple plan unlike many other of Loki's servants. Loki looked over the balcony again, wondering if the girl was back, she was not. He sharply turned back to Hogun.

" _When you met you wore my cloak, with my scarf you hid your face.  
She believes she dines with me, in her master's borrowed place!  
Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what, in truth, is mine.  
When it's late and modesty starts to mellow, with the wine_." Loki mused, he began to pace around the balcony again

" _You come home! I use your voice, slam the door like crack of doom!_" Hogun added.

" _I shall say: "come - hide with me! Where, oh, where? Of course - my room!_" Loki said with laughter, Hogun joined in.

" _Poor thing hasn't got a chance!_" Hogun added to his master's statement again.

" _Here's my helmet, my cloak and sword.  
Conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh_." Loki said gleefully, stripping himself of a thick black cloak that was worn over his armor and green cape, he removed the helmet from his head, he handed them to Hogun along with his sword.

They heard the door open and a sweet, soprano voice sing. Loki smiled, she had finally arrived, and with her beautiful voice, he would seduce her with song.

" _No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy!  
No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!" _The lovely voice sung, when its singer walked into the dimly torch-lit room, Loki smiled, he was surprised that it was Sigyn, Loki never expected her father to stoop to the level of giving his beautiful daughter as an offering to Loki.

Sigyn was nervous, she feared a guard would find her and punish her, so she sung quietly to comfort herself. When she saw nothing, she was about to leave, but suddenly, the door closed and locked itself. Sigyn was afraid that she had been caught and would be tried in court. She kept quiet, in case if no one was coming. She stood very still.

" _Master?_" Hogun asked Loki in a whisper.

" _Hogun - go away, for the trap is set and waits for its prey!_" Loki sung quietly, warming up his voice, not looking at Hogun, but at the nervous Sigyn. He quickly composed the son he would use to seduce her with, she would be his within minutes.

"_You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of that wish,  
which till now has been silent,  
silent ..._" Loki sung. Sigyn was startled, she tried looking for who was singing, but she saw no one. It was then a pair of large hands grasping her upper arms. Sigyn just about screamed from the shock, but the fear decreased when she heard a deep chuckle that chilled her spine.

"_I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge -  
in your mind you've already succumbed to me,  
dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me: no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided ..._" The mysterious voice sung, it was filled with power and lust, it was too much for Sigyn, her judgment already was clouded, she knew that she would succumb to anything this man wished her to. She was soon spun around, and she felt terribly stupid when she saw it was Loki, Loki would pull something like his. Loki only smiled at her surprise and backed away from her, and began circling her like he was a wolf, and she was the fawn that was unfortunate enough to get separated from the rest.

_ "Past the point of no return, no backward glances:  
the games we've played till now are at an end ...  
Past all thought of "if" and "when" - no use resisting:  
abandon thought, and let the dream descend ..._" Loki snuck up behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and neck, his forearm looked like it was guarding her heart. Sigyn felt a pang of arousal spread throughout her body, her plump chest swelled and she sunk into Loki's embrace._  
"What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlock its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us ... ? Past the point of no return, the final threshold_" The hand which belonged to the arm that Loki had wrapped around Sigyn's chest caressed over her large breasts, eliciting a light moan from Sigyn as her eyelids fluttered._  
" what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return._" Loki sung, but to his surprise, Sigyn pulled herself out of his slackened grasp. She stood before him, but not in disgust or hatred, she had something to confess herself. Very rarely did a maiden dare interrupt him.

" _You have brought me to that moment where words run dry,  
to that moment where speech disappears into silence,  
silence ..." _Sigyn sung, Loki had almost forgot how sweet her voice was, it showcased the innocence she was about to lose.

" _I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why ...  
In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining,  
defenseless and silent - and now I am here with you:  
no second thoughts, I've decided,  
decided ..." _She continued. Loki could already feel himself growing hard, never before has something so beautiful and innocent said, or sung such wonderful words to him, or probably anyone in Yggdrasil or any other universes. Loki smirked, what a little minx this one was.

" _Past the point of no return - no going back now:  
our passion-play has now, at last, begun ...  
Past all thought of right and wrong - one final question:" _Sigyn grasped Loki's arms and pulled him closer to her, looking him deep in the eyes.  
" _how long should we two wait, before we're one?_" Sigyn let go of him and she walked away, beckoning him to play a game of cat and mouse with her.  
" _When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume us?" _Sigyn sung as she playfully attempted to run away from Loki, but of course, as predicted, Sigyn was caught to her delight, and now Loki kept a very tight hold on her, his arms around her waist. Sigyn blushed deeply when she could feel Loki's erect cock pressed against her large, round ass, and feeling his cock grow harder. Sigyn was also loving Loki's dominance over her, she always saw Thor has the more dominant one, but behind closed doors, she could see now that Loki had far more dominant characteristics than Thor.

" _Past the point of no return, the final threshold -  
the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn!_" The two of them sung passionately as a duet, it was like their minds were connected in song, both of them knew the lyrics that would come after the previous ones, even though this song was not written, it was not practiced, it was the song that would lure Sigyn to Loki's bed. Sigyn rested her head on Loki's shoulder, her knees were far too weak to support her anymore.  
" _We've passed the point of no return…"_ They finished, more quietly than the verses before.

Loki kissed Sigyn's neck, eliciting moans from her, his hand pushed her lower abdomen closer to that his cock would be pressed more against her buttocks. Loki smirked when he finally could smell Sigyn's arousal, she was his, and his alone. He could tell that she was aroused from being dominated by him, so to push her limits even further, Loki started nibbling on her ear and after a little bit, his lips were just barely ghosting it.

" Come with me my dear Sigyn." Loki hissed in her ear. He heard her moan, her subjugation was taking away her speech, her language. But, the language of expression was powerful enough that Loki knew that she was his.

Loki tried to see if her legs could support herself, but she clung tightly to him when he loosened his grip on her body. Smirking, Loki swept the maiden off her feet and carried her. Her full, parted lips came crashing down on his, her dainty soft hands resting on the sides of his face, feeling the shape of his cheekbones in her fingers.

" My darling, I will have to walk soon you know." Loki told Sigyn, she giggled, and her lips soon made their work on his neck. Loki groaned, trying hard himself not to sink to the floor, never had a woman have this effect on him, especially not a virgin. Loki resituated himself and strode off to his bed chambers, his gait increased, though this was unnecessary for Loki's magic hid him and Sigyn from the palace guards or any other people they might have encountered.

The both of them were standing right outside the soaring double doors that lead into Loki's bedchamber. Sigyn's attention on his neck ceased and she stared at him, what were once sweet doe eyes were now begging him, if he even refused to bed her for even a moment, she would have started crying. Loki was craving to see her beg some more.

" We've past the point of no return." Loki heard Sigyn sing softly, he must have been standing longer than expected, admiring the beauty of the creature in his arms. The fact Loki was still staring at her made her eyes plea even more, Sigyn feared that he might have been having second thoughts. " No going back now." Sigyn sung, it sounded more like a question than a strong, powerful statement of lust with her sweet voice getting choked up. Loki for the first time in many, man years, felt guilt, to watch his Sigyn starting to fall apart in front of him made him snap out of his mesmerized trance. The poor young woman, so hypnotized, so seduced by this trickster god that it would have torn her apart if he showed no interest in her. Loki chuckled, craning his neck closer to her ear.

" You're mine." He whispered before abruptly opening the doors to his bedchamber and dashed into them with haste.

_Author's Note: I may do a smut chapter if you all love me and review and stuff. Let us say ten or more. I generally don't do this with my mainstream stories, because I generally think the 'I won't update until I get reviews' thing is really bad, but since this was originally intended to be a one shot, you will have to beg, and kneeling would be a treat as well ;) Even if this doesn't get ten, thanks for reading, I had fun getting my mind off of my other fics and going into another fandom._


End file.
